leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Move (move)
Mirror Move (Japanese: オウムがえし Parrot Mimicry) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect , in each generation (refer to Smogon for Gen IV). And any other things Smogon mentions that aren't accounted here.}} Mirror Move uses the last move targeted at the user by a Pokémon still on the field. A move called by Mirror Move in this way counts as the last move used. Moves that target multiple Pokémon count as long as the user of Mirror Move is one of the targets. Mirror Move will fail if the target did not make a move selection in the round before the use of Mirror Move, switches out during the round Mirror Move is used, or if the opponent's last move used was Mirror Move. , , recharging, and building up for a multi-turn move have no effect to the last move used. If Mirror Move is used against a target that was fully paralyzed or hurt itself right before its use, Mirror Move will still use the last move that the target used. If Mirror Move is used during the first turn of a multi-turn move, Mirror Move will use the move that the opponent used before that move (or fail if no move was previously made). A Pokémon will be able to use a move that is disabled if it is called via Mirror Move. Mirror Move can be also used on teammates. If used on a move like that can only target opponents, Mirror Move will use it without hurting allies. In Stadium, Mirror Move will copy multi-turn moves during either of the turns they take to execute. If powered up by a Flyinium Z into Z-Mirror Move, the user's stat rises by two stages. Additionally, the copied move will become its corresponding Z-Move. If the copied move is a status move, it will not receive its Z-Power effect. If the last move used on the user was a Z-Move, Mirror Move will fail. Description |A move that strikes back with the opponent's last move. This move comes after the enemy's move.}} |A move that strikes back with the opponent's last move. It comes after the enemy's move.}} |Counters with the same move.}} |Counters the foe's attack with the same move.}} |The user counters the move last used by the foe with the same move.}} |Counters an attack with the same move.}} |The user counters the foe by mimicking the move last used by the foe.}} |The user counters the target by mimicking the target's last move.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 9 }} 11 }} 11 }} 19 }} 19 }} }} }} 41 |41}} 47 |47}} 34 |34 30 |30}} By Special move Generation V - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Mirror Move gives the user Mirror Move status, which causes all enemy moves targeting it to hit their users instead. The user of Mirror Move will not be affected by returned enemy moves. Mirror Move does not return regular attacks, nor will it return moves if the user is not on an adjacent tile to the user of Mirror Move. Mirror Move lasts for 2-5 turns. Description |The user gains the Mirror Move status. Any move used against the user is countered with the same move.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move the Mirror Move status, which enables the Pokémon to bounce a move back at its attacker.}} | }} |You counter the enemy by mimicking the enemy's last move.}} |You counter the enemy by mimicking its last move. Your move fails if there's no move to mimic.}} |} |} In the anime |Thunderbolt (move)|Thunderbolt}}|image2=Hobbes Oricorio Mirror Move.png|image2p=Pom-Pom Style Oricorio; Using |Tackle (move)|Tackle}}}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Hydro Pump (move)|Hydro Pump}}|image2=Chatler Mirror Move.png|image2p=Chatot}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鸚鵡學舌 |zh_cmn=鸚鵡學舌 / 鹦鹉学舌 學舌術 / 学舌术 |cs=Zrcadlový let |da=Spejltræk |nl=Spiegelzet |fr=Mimique |de=Spiegeltrick |el=Ψιττακισμός |it=Speculmossa |ko=따라하기 |pl=Lustrzane Odbicie |pt_br=Ataque Espelhado (SM008-present, TCG, manga) Espelho (early anime) Onda de Espelho (EToP) Movimento de Espelho (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Espelho Ataque Espelhado |sr=Potez iz ogledala |es= Espejo |vi=Bắt Chước |ru=Отраженное движение Otrazhennoe dvizhenie }} Category:Moves that call other moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Spiegeltrick es:Movimiento espejo fr:Mimique it:Speculmossa ja:オウムがえし zh:鹦鹉学舌（招式）